


Derailed

by Anonymous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic)
Genre: Crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I wanted to make fun of how Eclipse is so welcoming of hybrids like the Dark Arms (Wisps + Black Arms) and Shadow (Hedgehog + Black Arms) by having him be extremely welcoming of a Y/N whose family has a thing for the aliens.Basically? Oh no.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Anonymous





	Derailed

Y/N was... always a little different. Having jet black hair with a few odd maroon strands that often got chalked up to strange lighting, and a few small patches of rough skin resembling scales along their upper arms, near the shoulders. 

Most people simply called it a strange case of eczema and dark red, nearly black, hair, though Y/N knew that something was... odd, about their family. The old photos of their great grandfather that sat on their desk, it showed him with claw-like nails, and more webbing than normal between his pinkie and ring finger, as well as middle and pointer finger, giving the impression of three fingers.

Though, probably the weirdest detail was a wrinkle on his forehead that looked like a closed eye. While it easily could be a coincidence, it was strange anyway. 

They shrugged off those theories, simply deciding to get ready to bike around the neighborhood. A few weeks ago, they had promised themself to start biking, and couldn't deny the sun and wind felt quite nice.

Y/N put their helmet on, elbow and knee pads just in case, and went to the garage to get their bike to start their travel.

...it was... pretty standard, all things considered. Only a trip to the park that seemingly only they knew about. 

They pushed off from their driveway, starting to ride down the street, passing their neighbor's various colored houses and the large oak tree that sat at the edge of the road, a bench that the bus often stopped at right below it. Not many people even used that stop due to the acorns that fell, but it was still a stop nonetheless.

Y/N traveled down the canopy street, stopping peddling to let themself drift downhill and toward the foresty path that they usually biked along. Sometimes they'd see a squirrel, sometimes a bird, sometimes even a rabbit or snake. Once, they saw a deer.

All seemed perfectly fine for our beautiful protagonist. Of course, that is, until a deep purplish-black creature launched itself from the bushes, shoving its tail into their wheels and throwing them from their bike with the abrupt stop. 

They hit the ground hard with a surprised yell, turning quickly to look at their attacker. 

...a black and red, three-fingered Mobian. It seemed reptilian, with sharp and jagged yellowish teeth and slightly transparent skin showing yellowish ribs. It untangled itself from the bike with a snarl, shoving it away as it got onto all fours, attention soon turning to Y/N with an open, slightly drooling jaw and a hungry look in its jagged pupils.

The monster launched itself at Y/N, digging one of its claws into their shoulder to pin them, moving to grab them in its teeth. They let out a yell and managed to headbutt the creature with their helmet, seeming to have momentarily stunned it by fighting back.

Ultimately, it only seemed to anger it more. Though, then they noticed something... its three-fingered hands were reminiscent of the webbed fingers their great grandfather had, and its scale color was almost identical to their hair, even down to the patterns of their maroon strands. 

"Wait, d-don't eat me!" They desperately cried out, raising an arm to guard themself. "And why not?" A low, uniquely layered voice responded. 

"Because... I think we might be related? L-look, I have scales, like you." They pulled their sleeve up to show the creature their arm, which seemed to calm it. "...hm. You do have a different scent." It sat down.

"...so you're not going to eat me now?"

"If you can prove that you aren't lying, then fine." 

"...I... err- well, look at my hair. It's the same color as your scales, see? And my hands- they have a little bit of webbing between two of my fingers, it isn't much but there's more than the usual human."

"Hm. You're right. Can you hear this?"

The creature went silent, staring intently at them. Y/N stared back. This continued for about a minute, then they shook their head.

"...hm. You can't connect to the hivemind. That can probably be fixed. I'm Eclipse the Darkling, and you are...?"

"I'm--"

"Quiet, prey is approaching." The alien - this was obviously an alien, there's no Mobian species called "Darkling" - shushed, eyes focused on the path for a few moments before looking somewhat disappointed. "...false alarm." It- well, the voice is pretty low, maybe this is a he - oh well, if this creature preferred some other pronoun, they'd ask later. 

"...so why are you... um..."

"Out here trying to eat people? I have to, and it isn't only just for me. You're part of the colony now, and the only way the next generation can become stronger is through this. We can survive on fruit, yes, but it doesn't do us any favors and we don't get stronger."

"And you're sure there's no alternative?"

"Completely. This is how my species works. You'd prefer to kill one person instead of an entire species, right? Plus, humans like to slaughter us mindlessly. I've seen the floor literally carpeted with my brothers once, all because of those stupid meatsacks that refuse to give up." Eclipse's attempt at convincing them to join him became a rant halfway through, his tail whipping around for a moment as he got more aggravated at the memory, the scorpion-like point slicing straight through a thick branch. 

"Hey- hey, easy. Where did you come from exactly?" They tried to calm the alien down again, not keen on seeing him riled up more. 

"The comet. You'll live there with us now that we have a new family member, but since you can't connect to the hivemind, it might be difficult for you to find a job. I bet you'll be a nursery attendant, they don't require all that much strength and don't need to fight off attackers. Here, come with me, I'll bring you there." 

Y/N reluctantly got up as the small alien did, following him as he lead them deeper into the forest. "The spawn can get somewhat... 'playful', as they like to fight over food and teethe on each other. You should be okay, their claws and teeth are soft, even for the weak's standards."

"How strong are the babies?"

"Not very, they can just cut through steel and aren't too heavy, so-"

"Did you- did you say they can cut through steel."

"...I can see how that might be a threat to you."

"Yeah! I'm a lot softer than steel!"

"Still, they don't usually do that, not around their siblings. I've only seen my Dark Arms do it, and that was to save our lives."

"...interesting?"

"I'll introduce you to them eventually, though I think Rhygenta would be the calmest around you. Cyzer will eat you, definitely."

"O-kay I think I'd only like to meet Ryy-..."

"Rhygenta."

"Rhygenta for now."

"Fine. The comet is just past these trees, I'll inform the others of our arrival."

The two continued to walk as Eclipse went silent, a distant look in his eyes as he communicated what Y/N could only assume was psychically. 

...then, the comet came into view.


End file.
